Story:Crimson Shadow/Myths
In the beginning, the Grand Goddess created the world of Terra and ruled over it. All things, living and non-living, came from her imagination. It was her great power that created the water which ran through the earth, the twin moons that caressed the night sky, and the heavens from which she resided. And soon the Grand Goddess grew impatient and bored with her omnipotence. She first created two new goddesses to which she would relinquish some of her powers in order to have companionship. From the bleeding thighs of the Grand Goddess came the twin sisters, the Goddesses of Life and Death. The very first two living things created from the Grand Goddess' flesh and blood, they grew into beautiful women and amassed enough power to keep watch over Terra and the lesser creations themselves. Having faith in her daughters, the Grand Goddess retired in the heavens and leisurely held control of the world that her twins watched over. But this was not enough for them. Any living organism, when faced with equality from peers, will eventually grow resentful and evolve to become superior, and the goddesses were no different. Feelings of resentment and impatience began to bloom in the Goddess of Life who spent most of her time in the impure taints of Terra. She began to create a plan to overpower her mother and rule over the stars and Terra both with complete power. Tired of sharing her power with her twin, she would leave her in eternal slavery and do her bidding for the rest of time. But her sister caught wind of the brewing treachery and soon moved to confront her twin. The two could not resolve their differences and soon began to fight on Terra's surface. So great was their conflict that the land was flung into three pieces, never to reunite again; much like the peace of the early world. The sisters fought and battled for millenia, but so equal was their power that they eventually killed each other. The Grand Goddess, sensing the tragedy on her planet, descended to Terra, but was too late. She saw the destruction and death and wept for her daughters. So great was her sorrow that she refused to allow them to die, and selfishly brought them back to life. But she couldn't have foreseen that their hostility towards each other would never fade, not even in death. The two sisters continued to fight and war for millions of years, and not even the sternest words from their mother could stop their eternal conflict. The Grand Goddess, too benevolent and caring for her only begotten daughters, couldn't kill them, so she continued to sorrowfully revive them and continue to try to convince their conflict to end. After thousands of revivals, the Grand Goddess' frustration built to a head. Angry at her daughters for the very first time, the Grand Goddess decided to end their ceaseless fighting by cursing them to be restrained to mortal bodies. Their powers would be bound, their memories would be taken from them and ever so slowly returned, and they would be separated, eternally forced into a state of melancholy wandering for something they didn't know they needed. Whenever their mortal bodies would expire, the curse would return them to new lives, forever cursing them with immortality in a useless vessel. But only after her curse did the Grand Goddess realize how cruel her actions were. She wept for two hundred years without pause, and when her tears would no longer flow, she ascended to her heaven and looked away from her now peaceful paradise, never to return or gaze at the world of Terra - her failure - again.